erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Izzy
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Izzy. Overview 's new crib" after Eva raises some concern about her in No Pain, No Game.]] Izzy is well-known amongst the cast for her hyperactive and totally unpredictable personality. They fear for their safety in her presence and prefer not to try to understand her unique way of thinking. Although it sometimes may seem otherwise, Izzy is not mean, just mischievous. Moments in which she is genuinely negative towards another are rare. Additionally, she does not intend to inflict harm upon anyone despite what may ultimately result from her actions. Thanks to her kind heart, most of the contestants do not hate Izzy and do not share a major conflict with her - but they all agree that she is crazy and try to stay far away from her. Alejandro Despite her relationship with Owen, Izzy is immediately smitten by Alejandro when he is introduced in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. Throughout the season, Alejandro displays little patience for Izzy's weird antics. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, she is one of three females who cuddles him for warmth. Alejandro manages to grab Izzy before she falls into their team's meat grinder in Slap Slap Revolution. Telling Noah to watch her, he throws her off and onto her physically weak friend. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Alejandro is mad at Izzy for messing around with Grant Wood's "American Gothic" instead of focusing on the challenge. To motivate her, Alejandro tells her that they are playing "sculpture piece bingo" and that Chef is winning. Upon hearing the name of her arch-nemesis, Izzy immediately gets her head in the game and rushes off screaming. By the end of the season, Izzy is well aware of Alejandro's true nature and glares at him after he almost kills Cody during the tie-breaker challenge in Hawaiian Punch. B Beth In Masters of Disasters, Izzy is annoyed by Beth's claim of having a male model for a boyfriend. Each time Beth mentions Brady, Izzy is adamant that she isn't "buying" it. After a while, Izzy finally snaps and yells at her to concentrate on the life-threatening challenge they are in the midst of. In Full Metal Drama, Beth and Lindsay are convinced by Justin to vote off Izzy after she tells him that he is not good looking. Bridgette In No Pain, No Game, Bridgette is one of three people who scream, "Oh, no!" when Chris announces Izzy is returning to the competition. Izzy spends most of the first Aftermath episode attempting to play peacemaker between the arguing Bridgette and Geoff. She also takes over the role as host when the couple becomes too distracted by their fight to do their job. In The Aftermath: II, Bridgette is annoyed that Izzy attempts to reclaim her place as an Aftermath guest and calls Chef to get rid of her. When Izzy is introduced as Brainzilla in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, her attitude towards Bridgette and Geoff is a departure from her usual wacky but kind demeanor. She appears disinterested and absorbed in her new intelligence. The hosts strap Izzy to a wheel for the Brain Blast segment, threatening to drop her into a pool of sharks if she answers even one question incorrectly. Bridgette, however, is opposed to this. Playing her common role as the voice of reason, she tries to talk Geoff out of it. He refuses, but Izzy doesn't mind participating. Bridgette later shows the most concern when Geoff ends up hurting her. She also observes that the impact has caused Izzy to turn back to her usual crazy self. When Geoff forces Izzy to defuse a bomb to save the Peanut Gallery, Bridgette pressures her to solve the problem immediately. Cameron In Finders Creepers, Izzy spends the episode dressed as a spider and capturing the Total Drama: Revenge of the Island contestants. In a display of unusual courage, Cameron breaks from his webbing and beats the disguised Izzy. He later says in the confessional that he is cured of his fear of spiders, but is now "completely terrified of Izzy." The two meet again in Suckers Punched, where the challenge involves each competitor having to face off against their greatest fear in a boxing match. Chris had rigged the Wheel Of Misfortune so that each competitor would get personal opponents, but after Cameron became suspicious he made an exception for Mike, instead selecting Izzy (Cameron's worst fear) for him to fight. As soon as Izzy reveals herself she greets Cameron, to which he screams in horror. When it's Cameron's turn he is relieved that at the very least he wouldn't be paired with Izzy. Chef Hatchet with him by giving him a flying kick.]] Chef is arguably Izzy's greatest enemy. Since Hide and Be Sneaky, they frequently engage in physical fights that Izzy usually wins. Additionally, Chef often falls victim to Izzy's pranks, which greatly annoys him. However, it appears that Chef has a certain degree of respect for her due to her amazing fighting capabilities that match his own. Chris McLean In an exclusive clip for Total Drama Island, Izzy and Chris share a friendly toast as he interviews her about a variety of topics. At her mention of Justin, she exclaims that she can't stand liars, to which Chris replies in an understanding tone, "I hear you, Iz." In No Pain, No Game, Chris eliminates Izzy from the challenge after she declines to be released from the poison ivy, going beyond the required ten seconds. She can later be seen glaring at him for forcing the competition on the campers again in the season one special. In Riot On Set, in order to satisfy her and get her away from the Total Drama Action set, Chris changes Izzy's name to "E-Scope." He also sends two interns to drag her into the Lame-o-sine. In Full Metal Drama, Chris is happy to have gotten rid of Izzy again, even saying, "For the last time, hopefully." In The Aftermath: IV, he appears irritated when one of the votes comes up as Explosivo, her latest alter ego. Chris glares at Izzy and she cackles back evilly. In Jamaica Me Sweat, he isn't concerned at all when the Total Drama Jumbo Jet crushes her and Owen. Though they do not speak to each other in Suckers Punched, it is notable that Chris does nothing after Izzy is savagely beaten by Mal. Courtney When Izzy arrives at Camp Wawanakwa in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, she smashes her face on the Dock of Shame. Courtney immediately runs to her aid and is shown to be slightly disturbed by her as she exclaims about having enjoyed it. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Courtney hijacks a vine the other is swinging on to steal the million dollar case. Izzy later falls on her when Courtney gets hold of it. Izzy, Eva, and Noah then trick her, leading to Courtney's discovery that the island isn't as far from civilization as previously thought. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Izzy's constant insisting she can speak camel irritates Courtney. When Courtney tells her to help Team Amazon with getting the animal into their boat, following the team switch, Noah forbids it. In Jamaica Me Sweat, Courtney tries to pull Izzy and Owen from underneath the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. She is the only one to acknowledge their injured states. DJ In Hook, Line, and Screamer, Izzy slaps DJ in the face to get him to calm down. He doesn't appear to be comfortable at all when she jumps from a vine onto his lap and pinches his cheek in The Aftermath: II. In the season finale, Izzy enthusiastically tells DJ to "hit it." DJ asks "what 'it' he's hitting," to which she responds that she means "DJ Jazzy Chef." In Can't Help Falling In Louvre, DJ is appreciative that Izzy caught the mummified dog he was trying to save himself. However, she smashes it anyway while celebrating her accomplishment. Duncan In Search and Do Not Destroy, Duncan points out that Izzy has a snake wrapped around her. She responds that she knows and reassures the others not to worry, as the creature is "friendly." Duncan then shows concern for her as the animal bites her and she passes out. In Hook, Line, and Screamer, Izzy claps for him when he enters the tent with the "psycho killer," who turned out to be Chef in a mask. In the next episode, Duncan finds it hysterical when Izzy unintentionally shoots Heather with a tranquilizer dart, believing her to be a deer. In Riot On Set, Duncan and Izzy go against each other in the acting challenge. When Duncan wins, Izzy is livid. She proclaims in a ridiculous accent that she was robbed and that she'll "see him in the morgue." In Mutiny on the Soundstage, Duncan fails to remember who Izzy claimed to be the reincarnation of (her Granny Mavis). He adds, agitated, "She's such a freak it could be anyone!" Izzy later compliments Duncan's breakdancing skills in season finale. Eva Izzy is one of few people who gets along well with Eva and doesn't seem to be afraid of her temper. Likewise, Eva is able to tolerate Izzy's weird antics but agrees with everyone else that she is crazy. In No Pain, No Game, Eva is shocked to find out that, like her, Izzy was brought back to the competition. After Eva is eliminated again, she tries to tell the others that Izzy's story of befriending beavers after her elimination in Up the Creek was not accurate. The latter quickly changes the subject by inviting everyone to a party at the trailer Leshawna won. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Izzy, Eva and Noah form an alliance in order to find the million dollars. After grabbing the case from Courtney, they bump into Justin who proceeds to use his "powers" to manipulate them into giving up the case. The two girls fall for him and willingly fulfill his demands. After they come back to sense, the three of them hatch a plan to retrieve the case back and take revenge. Ezekiel ]]In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, when Izzy is introduced, she excitedly jumps out of the bus and lands on Ezekiel's shoulders. He loses his balance and both of them tumble to the ground. Other competitors then trip on them as more exit the bus. Later in the episode, Izzy carries the mummified Ezekiel out of the pyramid. Izzy is elated when Noah cautions she's "carrying the undead," and wants him to bite her so she can be his companion. Ezekiel then jumps out of her arms and pulls the wrapping from his head, deadpanning, "Thanks for all the help, you knobs." Geoff In The Aftermath: I, Izzy freaks out Geoff and Bridgette throughout the episode as they interview her about her time on Total Drama Action. She also tries to play peacemaker, as well as host, when the Team Gwen/Team Trent situation puts the couple on different sides. In The Aftermath: II, when she attempts to reclaim her spot as a guest, Geoff doesn't appear to be intimidated by her at all. His arms are crossed and he simply states, "You had your chance." When Izzy is introduced as Brainzilla in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, her attitude towards Bridgette and Geoff is a departure from her usual wacky but kind demeanor. She appears disinterested and absorbed in her new intelligence. The hosts strap Izzy to a wheel for the Brain Blast segment, threatening to drop her into a pool of sharks if she answers even one question incorrectly. Geoff refuses to rethink it even when Bridgette tries to make him. However, Izzy doesn't mind participating. She responds effortlessly to all of his questions. Going into the next round, Geoff spins so forcefully that he sends her rolling off the platform into the backstage area, where she again hits her head. When she recovers, Geoff challenges her to defuse a bomb in order to save the Peanut Gallery. He exclaims that Izzy instead hitting it with a hammer and blowing up the Aftermath studio is "awesome." Graham Graham, nicknamed "Graham Cracker," is Izzy's ex-boyfriend who took out a restraining order against her. He never appears onscreen, but she points him out in the audience upon being introduced in The Aftermath: I. She then proceeds to tell everyone the story of what happened between them. In the process, she reveals she still tries to see into his house with binoculars. Izzy says that she misses him before Bridgette and Geoff go on with the interview. Gwen In Search and Do Not Destroy, while Izzy is shown as part of Heather's alliance, there is no evidence to support the idea she was involved in the plan to destroy her relationship with Trent. In Haute Camp-ture, Izzy shows sympathy towards Gwen for what happened. She expresses that, should Gwen still be angry at Trent, she doesn't blame her. Izzy also tells him that he would be "seriously maimed" if the girls' positions were reversed. She later causes Gwen to be defeated by Owen in The Very Last Episode, Really!, though this is out of support for her boyfriend and not due to any animosity for Gwen. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Gwen appears indifferent to Izzy's bragging about her ability to speak to camels. In Jamaica Me Sweat, she comforts Owen over the loss of his "little Izzy." Harold In The Sand Witch Project, Harold is shown to be jealous of Izzy shuffling cards like a professional and believes that he can do better than her. Heather Izzy's conflict with Heather is not nearly as intense as some others, but nevertheless they share a mutual dislike of each other. Heather gives her the nickname "Crazy girl" in Total Drama Island, but also takes her on as an on-and-off alliance member. In Total Drama Action, Izzy states bluntly that she and other contestants do not like Heather. Despite their conflict, like everyone else, Izzy prefers her over Alejandro and cheers when she wins Total Drama World Tour in Hawaiian Punch. Justin In an exclusive clip featuring Izzy and Chris, Izzy reveals that she and Justin dated at one point, although it is unknown whether it was before or during Total Drama Island. However, they broke up (also off-screen) after Izzy discovered that he is a liar. While they never mention their past relationship, Izzy and Justin greatly dislike each other. In Not Quite Famous, Izzy agrees to help Heather to vote off Justin along with Beth, Lindsay and Owen despite Heather's earlier actions. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama, Island, Izzy and her group (consisting of herself, Eva and Noah) encounter Justin on their way to the Dock of Shame after they retrieve the million dollar case. Knowing about his "powers", Izzy tells her group to not look in his eyes. Despite this, along with Noah's warning, Izzy and Eva fall under his control after he takes off his shirt and give him the case. He mockingly thanks her and leaves. Izzy snaps out of the trance a few seconds later, and after being informed of what she has done by Noah, she announces a vendetta against Justin for taking advantage of her. The trio are be able to get their revenge later on with Noah and Eva throwing buckets of chum and fish at him while Izzy takes back the case, but not before throwing another bucket on his head. In Total Drama Action, the two of them are once again placed on the same team, although neither of them are against it. In Riot On Set, Justin and the rest of the team are annoyed by Izzy, who keeps persisting they call her "E-Scope." She also begs them to let her perform in the acting challenge. The Grips all shout, "Okay, fine!" to pacify her. Later that night, Justin most probably votes for her, due to Izzy losing to Duncan. In Masters Of Disasters, Justin accidentally drops the note containing the latch combination during a struggle with Lindsay, rendering the code unreadable. Frustrated by their stupidity, Izzy yells, "I'm surrounded by loons!" and runs away screaming when they are literally searching for loons. In Full Metal Drama, Justin is furious at Izzy after she calls him unattractive, and manages to convince Lindsay and Beth to vote for her that night. In the exclusive clip, Izzy reveals that she is aware that Justin convinced the others to vote for her. Surprisingly, Izzy isn't mad at her ex-boyfriend. Katie and Sadie Initially, Izzy and Sadie are placed on the Killer Bass while Katie is on the Screaming Gophers. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Izzy feels sorry that the two of them are separated and agrees to switch teams with Katie so that the two of them can be reunited. In Haute Camp-ture, Izzy spends most of her time inside the swimming pool, disturbing Katie, Sadie and Noah. When Sadie falls into the pool, Izzy takes the opportunity to bite her in a similar fashion to a shark. Later, Izzy urinates while still inside the pool, earning the disgust of the three (along with Trent), who quickly lift their feet up. Leshawna Izzy's friendship with Leshawna is ambiguous, as it often strays throughout the series. Like everyone else, Leshawna agrees that Izzy is crazy. In Up The Creek, Leshawna shows zero interest in Izzy's stories as they are paddling to Boney Island. At one point, she points out something she believes is illegal, and ends up shaking her head at Izzy when she laughs it off. After Izzy accidentally helps the Killer Bass to win the challenge, Leshawna is furious to the extent of threatening to kill her. Izzy is unfazed and warns that she's lucky her "license to kill is currently expired." The latter then picks up a paddle and chases her off screen. In No Pain, No Game, while trying to dispose of suspicion raised by Eva, Izzy pushes Leshawna towards her new trailer and invites everyone to a party. In Hide and Be Sneaky, Izzy finds Leshawna's hiding place underwater. Leshawna signals her not to tell, and she nods happily, earning a grateful expression. Izzy keeps her promise, later high-fiving Leshawna when she wins the challenge. In That's Off The Chain, Izzy invites Leshawna to ride on her bike, with Leshawna sitting at the front. Izzy notes that they will have greater speed thanks to her weight. Though she is a little insulted, Leshawna decides to take it as a compliment. Izzy then starts cycling rapidly with Leshawna screaming the entire time. They don't participate in the episode's challenge, not even arriving at the location until someone has already been eliminated. In Haute Camp-ture, Izzy is annoyed that everyone keeps mentioning Leshawna's name, which counts as a vote for her to be kicked off. She angrily yells at the others to stop voting for Leshawna, but this goes against her, and she covers her mouth. Lindsay Izzy and Lindsay have a rather strange friendship. They are both shown to be frustrated by the other's most famous quality (Izzy's insanity and Lindsay's stupidity), but nevertheless get along well. Izzy appears to be and on-and-off member of Heather's alliance with Lindsay in Total Drama Island. In Search and Do Not Destroy, Izzy tries to help her friend, although it ends badly. They later team up in order to help Owen win in the final episode of the season. In Masters of Disasters, Izzy's annoyance by Lindsay's lack of intelligence reaches its peak. She yells that she's "surrounded by loons" eventually runs off screaming. Megumi Mike Due to being from different casts of Total Drama, Mike himself has not had any mutual interactions with Izzy. However, his evil alternate personality, Mal, has. In Suckers Punched, Izzy is paired against Mike as Mal for the boxing challenge. Right off the bat she senses something is wrong with him. She smells something foul and describes him as being "good on the inside, poison on the outside." Inside his subconscious, Mike tries to plead for help, but Mal closes the window allowing him to see what is going on. Izzy then asks in response, "Who's Mal?" Mal is greatly surprised, but believes that it was his eyes that gave his identity away. When the fight begins, he silences Izzy by viciously beating her and, in the process, easily wins the round. Monster In Monster Cash, Izzy gets up close and personal with the mechanical monster controlled by Chef - doing exactly the opposite of what the challenge was. He takes her on a romantic date, which she is shown to have clearly enjoyed. From the sidelines, her actual on-and-off boyfriend Owen is noticeably jealous. Later in the episode, the monster smashes the girls' trailer. Izzy declares in the confessional that she has officially gotten over him. Noah At the beginning of Total Drama Island, Izzy is just as annoyed with Noah's laziness as the rest of the Screaming Gophers in Dodgebrawl. Later at Playa Des Losers, they appear to still have a minor conflict, with Izzy making him a prime target for teasing. A friendship is revealed to have developed between the two in the special. They team up on the hunt for the million dollars with Eva. Both of them competing in Total Drama World Tour on the same team allows it to blossom even more. Owen .]]Izzy and Owen have gotten along since early on in Total Drama Island. In Hook, Line, and Screamer, their relationship becomes romantic as they make out while on the run from the Psycho Killer. The beginning isn't exactly flawless as Owen uses her as bait for the killer, but eventually she learns to forgive him. Both find the other cute, and Izzy is appreciative of the fact that he "gets" her. In Total Drama Action, she begins using the nickname "Big O" for him. Owen frequently gushes about her throughout the series, sometimes annoying her in the process. While he loves her strange tendencies, they have a habit of coming in between their relationship. He finally begins to grow tired of Izzy's hijinks in Jamaica Me Sweat and considers breaking up with her. Is it a major accident in that same episode that causes him to regret that decision. Richard Robbie Royal Canadian Mountain Police It is revealed that Izzy is number eight on the RCMP's Most Wanted List in The Aftermath: I. It is unknown exactly why they are after her. It has been suggested that she accidentally blew up a kitchen, but because she has a tendency to lie, this is unclear. The RCMP causes her first elimination in Up the Creek. Just as Chris is about to announce who has lost between Izzy and Lindsay, a helicopter flies in and officers declare that Izzy is under arrest. She screams back that they'll "never get her alive," and they chase her off-screen. In No Pain, No Game, Izzy tells the contestants that she escaped from the RCMP and had to survive in the forest before being brought back into the competition. In One Flu Over the Cuckoos, she panics that a sounding alarm is the police coming for her. Later in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Izzy is discovered to be selling competitor information to Sierra in order to get them off her back. Shana Shane Sierra Sierra and Izzy appear to be good friends and seem to have known each other prior to the series, despite their limited on screen interactions. It is revealed in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special that Izzy has been feeding information about the cast to Sierra for her blog, in order to pay the RCMP to stop chasing her. The two girls later have a couple friendly chats in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. Sierra tells Izzy that with Duncan and Courtney separated after the former quit in the previous episode, she and Owen are now the power couple of the season. At the Nile River, Sierra switches teams with Izzy in order for her to be with Cody and for Izzy to be with Owen. It takes Sierra a little bit of sweet talking to Chris, but eventually he agrees to let it happen. Trent In The Sucky Outdoors, Trent is the first to realize how long Izzy has been gone and calls out for her. He is later shown to be taken aback by her prank of scaring their team with a bear costume. After she reveals her true identity, Trent doesn't seem to be angry with her at all. When Izzy points out a bear that has come to their campsite, Trent amusingly replies that it's probably Chris trying to scare them. In Haute Camp-ture, Trent gets involved in Izzy and Noah's argument, siding with her about Noah kissing Cody in The Big Sleep. The slight friendship turns a little nasty as Izzy shows her anger towards Trent for betraying Gwen by kissing her mortal enemy. Later, Izzy urinates in the pool, causing Trent and everyone else around to pull their feet up in disgust. In The Aftermath: I, Trent and Izzy share positive interactions as both are on the Total Drama Aftermath chair. Izzy cheers for him when Geoff suggests they bring him out. Later, she tears up as Trent sings a breakup song and claps for him afterwards, with a huge smile on her face. Tyler In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Izzy makes fun of Tyler when Eva pushes him down. She calls him a "stupid guy" and runs off laughing. In Newf Kids on the Rock, while the contestants are singing Sea Shanty Mix, Tyler compliments Izzy's fishing skills for catching a large fish. She thanks him, calls him "right kind," and says that if he wants the next one, he can have it. See also Category:Interaction Category:Everyone interactions